


The Myth of the man with a horse penis

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, MCU RPF, Spider-Man RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Body Hair, Chest Hair, Daddy/Twink, Daddy/Twink relationship, Dubious Consent, Horse cock, Large Cock, Large Penis, M/M, Monster Penis, Older Man/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: This is a response to a prompt made by m3naredivine in newtumbl, the prompt goes as follows:"a short story about Hugh Jackman having an enormous dick so boys and men call him Hugh "horse cock" Jackman. Then suddenly lots of boys and men in town get raped by a powerful unknown muscular hairy man with an actual long thick horse cock and no one finds out. But then someone discovers it and it turns out to be Hugh Jackman who is raping all the young men?  If you want to consider it, please put some rape in it"





	The Myth of the man with a horse penis

**Author's Note:**

> If one of the things listed in the tags is not your jam, please read another fic, there is a lot of good ones in ao3.  
As for short. I bearly write short things, I wouldn't know how to write to them even if they told me how.  
the rest is very much like the prompt, but I created a bit more of scenario.
> 
> There is no beta involved so forgive the mistakes.

Tom and Tye were in their underwear laying on the bed, it was a hot summer and they didn't want to do anything; they were two young gay boys with nothing to do and didn't want anything to do.

Tye cut the silence “Did you hear that Taron is in the hospital?” Tom was surprised, to say the least, “What happened? He was fine the last time I saw him.”   
Tye made his sheepish smile, but not less dirty “They said he got fucked by a hairy man with a horse cock.” Tom laughed so hard “It's impossible, no man would be that hairy or have a horse cock, it’s impossible. Taron is just a liar, he put something in his hole that hurt him an that is why he is in the hospital. he has freaky sexual things and that must be it”

Tye cut his words to protest “But mate, I am telling you his ass was destroyed, and he was in intensive care for some hours. He said that a hairy man with a horse penis fucked him raw.”

Tom still didn't believe it “The only one who was said to have a horse cock is professor Jackman and even he couldn't have an actual horse cock.” he smiled really dumb, he thought that professor Jackman was a kind hot teacher, I mean the days that he had a button undone you could see his hair chest popping out and everybody new, from rumors from professor Efron, that he had a shredded body that could cut through anything and that he was hung as fuck.

Tom was used to wank to professor Jackman, well to all his teachers Efron, Pitt, Fassbender, Hemsworth, Evans, Cooper and gym teacher Bradley James, all of them, he even imagined all of them fighting over who would keep him as a boyfriend or husband or just to take his virginity. He thought of Tye fucking him but he was a bottom like him, but they still did have an awesome 69 to let the tension out.

Tom started to make googly eyes to Tye, the American understood what he wanted so they started kissing each other, and touching themselves.

They were so caught in the moment that Tom didn't understand when he was harshly shoved aside to the floor, and there he saw it in complete awe Professor Jackman in his naked hairy glory, so athletic and muscular and his eyes trailed down immediately to the man’s cock but that wasn't a normal cock it was one of a horse, the most hung horse alive, it was thick and veiny and alarming pink, it was 13 inches long a monster in its own right.

He saw his teacher tearing Tye’s underwear and holdings his legs spread wide as his horse cock grew to full erection, Tye was scared and he was begging his teacher not to do anything to him, he was a virgin after all.

”Please!!! No!!!!” was all that Tye could say But his teacher didn't hear him and started forcibly putting his hung cock inside his student with no remorse, Tye’s eyes were red and watering from the pain, his hair was sweaty, and his hands reached up to his teacher hairy pecs to stop him but what he didn't know it was that he was turning him on even more.

He was sliding that gigantic thing inside of tye, and somehow Tom was aroused by this, and his tiny cock was hard as fuck as he saw his handsome hairy teacher giving his best mate his enormous cock.

Hugh managed to forcibly to put all his horse cock inside of Tye, whose face was drowned with tears, his ass was red, probably torn, definitely destroyed; he would definitely not feel another man’s penis inside him. 

Tye’s prostate was overwhelmed giving pleasure at the same rate that he was painfully breached, Hugh took his legs spread them apart even more and forced himself deeper letting Tye scream again.

Hugh started fucking him hard and fast as an animal would, it was surreal.

Without even noticing Tom’s small cock got hard and his legs were spread wide as a form of sexual overload to seeing his best friend being fucked by such a stud imagining himself being the one taking that strange yet intriguing sexy horse cock.

The American teen screamed so hard at the pain of that cock that he was left voiceless, and only tears could run from his face, that horse cock was too big for his anus, it was filling him in ways he never thought he could, he still felt some pleasure from his prostate being tapped but the merciless pace and the fat cock where things that he could not just get adjust to.

Meanwhile, Tom took his tiny cock and started stroking it hard, masturbating to his best friend being fucked by his favorite teacher, his legs were spread wide and his virgin asshole was on display, and his legs were shaking hard. He wanted to be in Tye’s place.

Tye was so broken and in so much pain, his prostate was pounded hard every time giving him painful pleasure, he was in a sensory overload he didn't know what was he was feeling, a big mixture of pain with pleasure with more pain, he didn't even know when he was about to shoot his load, Hugh took almost every inch of his cock out and then pushed it violently in on hard painful movement, pulling his entire penis inside of Tye breaking The boy’s prostate in the process, which would never be fixed again, and making him shoot his load hard all hover his twinkish body, spurs keep coming out of Tye’s body and it didn't stop, he was in a painful ecstasy, and when it stopped his body didn't seem to care he was stuck in a forever climaxing feeling, his legs were pushing Hugh in and out but couldn't feel anything more than orgasm.

Hugh was still fucking him furiously and he saw the teen come and come, and his noise of a never-ending orgasm was very familiar to him, he done it before with other teen’s like Taron, Ansel and Nick; But then he took a turn and noticed Tom, he saw him so invitingly open, his smooth youngest student, and the sexiest of them all, spread out seeing his best friend getting wrecked, stroking the smallest of cocks and lusting over his muscular hairy body, and even more impressive turned on by his horse cock.

Tom noticed his teacher looking at him with lust and opened his mouth and in a shivering needing tone, he begged “Please! do me! fuck me! rape me! please!” the boy started to cry because he wanted Hugh to fuck him so badly.

Hugh took his entire penis out of Tye who was still having an intense orgasm, Hugh knew that that never ending orgasm was only produced by his cock inside the boy’s hole he would stop doing that in the next thirty minutes but would come back again if he fucked him again and again; and walked straight to Tom who was jerking himself faster, it was an imposing view for Tom, his big hunky, bulky, incredibly attractive and covered in fur teacher was standing over him, imposing and dominatingly.

Hugh grinned darkly “So you want it?” Tom nodded eagerly “Do you know if I use my cock on you it will wreck you? tear you? you will only feel pleasure when I fuck you with it?” Tom bit his lower lip in a sensual way, Hugh was making him more honry, he never felt a penis inside of him and he's probably wasn't the best to lose his virginity but he wanted that hairy beast fucking him.

“I don’t care I want it all!!” he begged, Hugh chuckled again “It will leave you in the hospital probably, you will only cum if my cock is inside you and your prostate is going to explode, and my semen will become addicted to you if I cum inside you.” Tom was shaking harder and his eyes were begging him even more “Please fuck me! cum inside of me! make me yours!”

Hugh stroke his horse cock so Tom would have a better view at the large thick member, it had a different color it was very pink and very veiny, Tom got close to it and liked the tip, Hugh grabbed his hair hard “Yes taste your mate’s arsehole” and tom did. It tasted like salt and a bit of blood, he looked up at Hugh is eyes still begging him.

His mouth left Hugh’s manhood “Please!! rape!!” Hugh did it he, he grabbed him like a dragg doll and pulled him up to the point that Tom’s virgin hole was aligned with Hugh’s horse cock. It was a tense hard moment for Tom, reality started to sink in that cock was going to be inside him.

But then he saw professors Jackman’s eyes they were dark and filled with lustful desire, the way he looked was dominating and he wanted him and that made Tom feel desired.

So he let 

In one swift, painful, brutal move Hugh plunged inside of Tom’s virgin ass. 

Tom screamed loudly in pain, the sound filled the house, Hugh was so deep in him and so rough that there was nothing in this world that would have prepared him for this sensation.

True to his words, Hugh’s cock destroyed his prostate making him feel intense pleasure, the act of it breaking it was painful, it would never work again properly, but the idea that he could only feel that good with his teacher turned him on.

“fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” was all he could say as his butt cheeks hit Hugh’s overly hairy pelvis, the 13-inch horse cock was buried to the hilt.

Hugh laughed in pleasure, the boy was incredibly tight and he was willing, and that turned him on. He knew that Tom couldn't take it, no one could get adjusted to this, ever. But the idea that he wanted this over and over, made him want to fuck his brains out.

Hugh took the boys hips, as the boy weight nothing, and fucked him raw, Tom was going up and down on the massive member.

Tom jerked his face back in pain in pleasure all washing over him at the same time, his small hands took hold of Hugh’s overly grown hair chest and maintain himself steady with it.

His teacher was fucking him so hard, he wanted this, it hurt like hell but he loved the pain, all of it it turned him on so much. He wanted to be Hugh’s so bad, he wanted to fill his dominating daddy milk in his asshole, marking him as his and only his.

Hugh roared like a beast fucking him hard making Tom moan loud.

Tom was practically bouncing on that massive monster cock, but he loved it, he felt so dominated that he just submitted to the beast that was professor Jackman.

The older man was getting near his climax, he felt it, he was going to claim that sluty twinks as his, forever.

And when the moment was right he kissed the twinks neck, buried himself completely and let all his seed spread over his tight asshole.

Tom couldn't hold any of the load inside him, it just dripped out of his swore body, and his mature lover didn't stop coming.

It was painful, because the man didn't stop, and he came and came.

Till some of the seed hit hard on his broken prostate and send him in a world of pleasure he never thought existed, he came hard, as he had never before, he closed his eyes and passed out.

He woke up in a new bed, it was professor’s Jackman’s bedroom the man was naked in his hairy glory stroking his cock “Well look now, my sex slave is awake” he said with a dark grin and Tom accepted his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudo!   
be respectful in the comments.


End file.
